Lo aprendí de ti
by brenic1love
Summary: No creí que fuera capaz de vivir sin ti pero me dejaste y ¿adivina qué?, no sólo viví, también fui muy feliz.
1. Capítulo 1: Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la historia en la que se basa este fic pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a NanyVazzquezz.**

 **POV Rose**

El ambiente en la academia estaba lleno de tensión, tristeza y dolor. Hace sólo unos días estábamos disfrutando de los entrenamientos habituales para que todo se fuera al retrete por el ataque strigoi. Tuvimos demasiadas pérdidas aunque pudieron haber sido muchas más, de alguna manera horrible pero a la vez esperanzadora, contábamos el ataque y el rescate del día siguiente como una victoria para dhampir y moroi. La recién tatuada marca en mi cuello me recordaba la enorme suerte que tuvimos.

Salí del salón donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia en la que nos pusieron sobre la piel la zvezda e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, buscar a Dimitri. Después de que casi lo perdí en las cuevas, durante el rescate, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Él ha ido de reunión en reunión.

Recuerdo nuestra noche en la cabaña como si estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo. Sus caricias, sus besos sobre mi piel desnuda, su cuerpo amoldándose al mío. Todo fue tan perfecto. También recuerdo con mucha felicidad la promesa de estar juntos que me hizo justo después del ataque a la academia. No podía imaginar ser más feliz, bueno tal vez lo sería si no hubiéramos perdido a tanta gente.

No veía a Dimitri por ningún lado pero sí encontré a la persona que sabría dónde lo podría hallar. Me acerqué a ella y me recibió con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Alberta.-

-Rose, hola, ¿todo está en orden?-

-Sí, sólo me preguntaba si ¿has visto a Dimitri?-

Su semblante se entristeció un poco.

-Sí, está en la pista de aterrizaje. ¿Quieres despedirte de él? Todos lo extrañaremos, ha sido un magnífico mentor y Guardián.-

Mi mente se shockeo de plano, no entendía de lo que hablaba.

-¿Despedirme? ¿Por qué habría de despedirme de él?-

Alberta me miró con sorpresa y compasión.

-¿Cómo?¿No lo sabes?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es una gran noticia en realidad. El Guardián Belikov ha aceptado la oferta de Lady Ozera y se marcha hoy mismo con ella. Un gran paso tanto en su carrera como en su vida personal aunque, sin duda, nos hará mucha falta, sobre todo ahora con las cosas tan…-

No escuché el resto. Dimitri se iba, me dejaría, no entendía nada. Corrí hasta la piista de aterrizaje con la esperanza de conseguir alcanzarlo antes de que cometiera la locura que estaba por cometer, por suerte sabía correr muy bien.

Llegué justo cuando estaba por subirse al helicóptero.

-¡Dimitri!-

Él se giró a verme pero permaneció estático, sus ojos me vieron con el amor de siempre pero sólo por unos segundos antes de enfriarse y formar parte de la máscara de Guardián que Dimitri solía usar. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Srita. Hathaway, usted no debe estar aquí, le aconsejo que mejor regrese a…-

-¿Por qué, Dimitri? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

Mi voz salió estrangulada pero la suya no se suavizó ni un poco.

-Lo lamento pero mis razones no son asunto suyo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que pasamos? ¿Lo que hicimos? ¿Las promesas que realizamos?-

-No, no lo olvidé, sólo me di cuenta que fue un error.-

El llanto hizo su aparición y me lancé a golpear su pecho con furia.

-No, yo no soy un maldito error. Esto que estás haciendo sí lo es.-

-Rose, basta.-

Tomó fuerte mis muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo y me miró fijamente.

-Entiende, lamento todo lo que dije e hice. No debí ilusionarte, estuvo mal y lo sé.-

-No es cierto, Dimitri yo te amo.-

Su agarre cedió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para lograr liberarme.

-Sé que tú también me amas.-

Me soltó de golpe, se alejó unos pasos y me habló con voz aún más dura.

-Pues te equivocas, sí, llegué a pensar que te amaba pero fue sólo enamoramiento, algo pasajero. La verdad es que después del ataque me di cuenta que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.-

Cada una de sus palabras eran puñaladas para mi corazón, podía sentir cómo cada parte de mi alma iba siendo destrozada conforme más hablaba.

-Sé que esto es duro para ti pero eres joven y fuerte, tienes un futuro brillante, me superarás pronto.-

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a subir al helicóptero, yo hice mi última súplica.

-Dimitri, por favor, quédate conmigo.-

-Si lo hiciera, estaría arruinando nuestras vidas. Adiós, Roza.-

Caí de rodillas, todo me daba vueltas, una parte de mí había sido arrancada de raíz. Me sentía vacía, sola y vulnerable. El mundo como lo conocía se había destruido en el momento en que se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás y todo lo que me había dejado, en su lugar, era dolor.


	2. Capítulo 2: Estés dónde estés

**POV Rose**

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Dimitri me dejó, he pasado largos días y noches llorando, maldiciendo, preguntándome ¿qué hice mal? ¿en qué fallé? ¿realmente nunca me amó? Sin encontrar ninguna respuesta. Al principio no reaccioné como se esperaría, no grité ni derrumbé paredes ni desquité mi furia con todo aquel que me salía al paso. Mi dolor lo guardé para mí, me lo tragué y puse en mi rostro una sonrisa falsa, no quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que me había afectado la ida de mi mentor, mucho menos deseaba que me vieran derrotada, exteriorizar cómo el sufrimiento me consumía no era lo que solía hacer. El papel de víctima jamás me sentó bien, yo era la que luchaba y vencía siempre.

Esta lucha, sin embargo, me hubiera sido imposible de soportar sin mis amigos. Ellos fueron mi motor y mi sostén en todo momento. Las únicas personas a quienes les conté la verdad fueron a Lissa y a Christian, y eso porque entraron a mi habitación justo en la madrugada de mi cumpleaños. Ellos esperaban encontrarme dormida, despertarme, cantarme el happy birthday y comer junto conmigo delicioso pastel pero sólo hallaron a la Rose que sólo dejaba salir por las noches, mientras todos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, la Rose que había quedado después del desprecio del hombre que amaba, una Rose anegada en llanto, con los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida y destruida por dentro.

No me quedó más remedio que decirles absolutamente todo. Lissa se molestó conmigo por no haber confiado en ella pero sólo duró un segundo antes de tirarse a mi lado en la cama para consolarme y tratar de unir con sus hermosas palabras y sus abrazos los pedazos inconexos que quedaban de mi alma. Christian permaneció algo distante en ese instante pero jamás volvió a verme del mismo modo. Sus ojos se volvieron fieros, dagas punzantes y envenenadas para todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarme mal o a comentar algo de mí que no le pareciera, me cuidaba y procuraba como si fuera su propia hermana y no la de su novia, jamás volvió a ser borde conmigo e incluso me daba muestras de cariño cuando las necesitaba.

La gran sorpresa, o no tanto, me la dio cierto usuario de Espíritu que supo desde el principio lo que me pasaba, odio que pueda leer las auras. Adrián se acercó a mí lentamente, no me incordiaba con frases insinuantes o molestas ni intentaba ir más allá, simplemente estaba ahí, siempre, cuando más lo necesitaba y también cuando menos lo hacía. Pese a saberlo de antemano, jamás mencionó ni preguntó nada sobre el tema hasta que yo misma me armé de valor y dejé salir todo lo que había ocurrido, de eso apenas unos días.

Ninguno de mis tres chicos favoritos me juzgó ni me dijo jamás las típicas frases que tanto odiaría escuchar, "supéralo" "mereces a alguien mejor" "ya lo olvidarás". Ellos entendían, me conocían y comprendían a la perfección que lo amaba de verdad, profunda y demoledoramente, él era mi primer amor y realmente creía que sería el último.

Había pintado planes en mi cabeza, ideado cosas que podría hacer para recuperarlo. Quizás al graduarme debiera ir a buscarlo, probablemente a Rusia, y entonces lo encontraría, tal vez ya siendo una verdadera Guardiana y sin ningún obstáculo de por medio él viera las cosas diferente y se diera cuenta que nada nos impedía estar juntos como siempre soñamos. Entonces y sólo entonces todo mejoraría y podría volver a ser quien siempre debí ser, Roza, su Roza. Claro que jamás, en ninguna de esas visiones mías, pude imaginar lo que ahora parecía ser la única verdad, el verdadero futuro. Frente a mí tenía una carta con su letra, su firma y las peores palabras que haya leído.

* * *

 _ **Lady Tasha Ozera y el Guardián Dimitri Belikov,**_

 _ **tienen el enorme placer de invitarlo a usted**_

 _ **Srita. Rosemarie Hathaway**_

 _ **a su matrimonio que se llevará a cabo el día**_

 _ **12 de julio en la Mansión Ozera a las afueras de Montana**_

 _ **para mayores detalles y para confirmar su asistencia favor de comunicarse al siguiente número**_

 _ **5523321794 o escribirnos de vuelta a la dirección del sobre. Mi amada futura esposa y yo estaremos encantados de recibir noticias vuestras.**_

 **Espero contar con tu presencia, Roza.**

 **Atte. Dimitri Belikov.**

* * *

Mis ojos ardían sin piedad pero ninguna lágrima asomó por ellos, se me había acabado el llanto, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante esto pero hice lo que mi corazón me dictó que hiciera. Tomé lápiz y papel y con la mejor letra que pude escribí su contestación.

* * *

 _ **Felicidades a ambos, no puedo decir que me alegro porque sería una mentira que aún el papel notaría. Dimitri, todos estos meses me he preguntado ¿qué es lo que hice mal? Y es hasta este momento en que he leído tu nada discreta invitación en que he dado con la respuesta. Yo no hice nada mal, fuiste tú, tú cometiste el peor error de tu vida al abandonarme porque sé que me amas, siempre lo supe y justo ahora lo confirmo. Te fuiste sólo porque pensabas, piensas, que las cosas entre tú y yo terminarían por dañarme más que por hacerme feliz. Fue porque entré a las cuevas a rescatarte exponiendo mi propia vida en el proceso, recuerdo tu mirada cuando logramos salir, estabas aterrado porque te puse a ti primero. No sé cómo fui tan estúpida y no lo noté antes. Esa es la verdadera razón de todo, tu maldito y ciego instinto protector, ¿por qué si no te molestarías en enviarme esto? Quieres que sepa que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de estar juntos, quieres terminar de asesinar todas las esperanzas en mí, no serías tan cruel como para haberlo hecho sólo para dañarme. Porque sí, Camarada, acabas de lastimarme como nadie, has clavado la última puñalada a mi corazón. Pero te repito, todo fue un error, no lo que vivimos, tú alejándote en ese helicóptero con esa mujer a la que jamás vas a amar como a mí, ya lo intentaste y no te funcionó, es estúpido hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando resultados diferentes. Nada de lo que diga esta carta va a hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres demasiado terco y "sacrificado" para eso pero tampoco espero que lo hagas. Te diré lo que pasará: vas a casarte con Tasha, caminarás al altar imaginando que soy yo quien te espera al final, la tocarás y besarás, cada día y a cada vez, pensando en mí y deseando que sea yo quien esté en su lugar. Pasarán los años, tal vez tengan hijos, tal vez no, pero tú jamás podrás, ni por un segundo, alejarme de tu mente y te verás forzado a morderte la lengua cada que estés por pronunciar mi nombre en vez del suyo, algunas veces ni siquiera podrás evitarlo. Quizá me equivoque y me dé demasiada importancia a mí y al amor que compartimos pero sé que no es así. Te arrepentirás, Dimitri, te arrepentirás tanto que querrás con todas tus fuerzas venir a buscarme. Es aquí donde te doy mi último consejo: No lo hagas, no me busques porque ya te habré olvidado. No voy a enterrar lo que siento por ti, voy a dejarlo libre, voy a permitirme llorarte y sufrirte todo lo que me haga falta de aquí hasta que, sin darme cuenta, comience a reír de nuevo y tú dejes de aparecer en mis pesadillas. Lo lograré, te dejaré en el pasado pero, para tu desgracia, yo siempre seré tu presente. Te amo, Dimitri Belikov y este amor será mis alas aunque tú hayas hecho del tuyo tus cadenas. Para terminar, te comparto una frase que leí hace poco, en un libro de los que Lissa me obliga a leer en su afán de alejar mi mente de tu recuerdo y que creo que es lo que más me gustaría decirte si te tuviera enfrente:**_

" _ **No sé pronunciarte ni una palabra de consuelo, no eres merecedor… Bésame y llora todo lo que quieras, arráncame besos y lágrimas, que ellas te abrasarán y serán tu condenación. Tú mismo te has matado. Si me querías, ¿con qué derecho me abandonaste?... Ni la miseria, ni la bajeza, ni aun la muerte nos hubieran separado, y tú, sin embargo, nos separaste por tu propia voluntad. No soy yo quien ha destrozado tu corazón. Te lo has destrozado tú, y al destrozarlo has destrozado el mío…"**_

 **Atte. Rosemarie Hathaway.**

* * *

Miré una última vez la carta, tomé el mismo sobre donde venía la invitación, lo sellé, lo llevé a la oficina de Kirova y le pedí a su secretaria que devolviera esa carta al remitente en tono de urgente, me aseguró que lo enviaría ya mismo y yo me fui a buscar a mis amigos dejando atrás todo lo que había ocupado mi mente por tanto tiempo y pensando que era la hora de seguir adelante. Antes de cruzar la puerta para salir al patio, alcé la vista para mirar a la luna y deseé, silenciosamente, que todo le fuera bien a, Dimitri. A pesar de todo, siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en mi corazón, estuviera donde o con quien estuviera.


	3. Capítulo 3: Te dejo en libertad

**POV Dimitri**

La chimenea ardía al máximo y aun así el calor no lograba reconfortarme. Me sentía vacío, como siempre. El dolor, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento estaban ahí, dentro de mí, en todo momento. Aprendí a vivir con eso, tuve que hacerlo. La realidad es que mi vida fue en picada desde hace cuatro años y medio, cuando abandoné lo más importante de mi vida en San Vladimir.

Ella, siempre ella. Roza. Su nombre, su voz, su sonrisa, su piel. Todo de ella jamás dejó mis pensamientos. Por más que me esforcé por olvidarla, por arrancarla de raíz, no logré alejarla de mí ni un instante. Al final, todo lo que escribió en esa carta resultó cierto. Hoy es mi aniversario de bodas, Tasha y yo cumplimos cuatro años de matrimonio, aunque no estoy seguro de poder llamar así a lo que tenemos.

Hubo un momento antes de decir acepto en el que la miré a los ojos y realmente me imaginé que era Roza con la que estaba casándome. La verdad es que me arrepentí apenas sentir sus labios contra los míos, sellando nuestro compromiso, pero no me atreví a dar marcha atrás, ya había ido demasiado lejos para hacerlo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que mi abuela decidiera no ir a la boda y reprobar tajantemente mi decisión de casarme con Tasha me hizo retractarme.

Debí escucharla cuando me repitió lo mismo que Roza me escribiera "será el peor error de tu vida", pero no lo hice. Recuerdo la fiesta después de la ceremonia, no había una sola persona que estuviese genuinamente feliz por nosotros, todos sabían que mi cariño hacia Tasha era sólo de amigo. No fueron muchos invitados, incluido Christian que apenas pudo hablar con su tía le dejó en claro que nunca aceptaría nuestra relación, y fue algo simple, tranquilo y muy triste aunque no tanto como la noche de bodas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel donde comenzaríamos la luna de miel, lo primero que hice fue excusarme para ir al baño a llorar durante horas y preguntarme ¿qué demonios había hecho? Cualquier acercamiento íntimo fue impensable durante meses. Tasha me tuvo una paciencia inmensa, se esforzaba por hacerme sentir querido y comprendido, por no presionarme pero al cumplir los siete meses me puso un ultimátum. O intentaba de verdad que tuviésemos una relación de casados o la dejaba porque aunque me amaba también tenía sus límites.

Y lo intenté, estuvimos juntos por primera vez, sólo físicamente porque mientras la acariciaba, la besaba y estaba dentro de ella sólo podía tener en mi cabeza el perfume, la piel y el sabor de Roza. Fue lo mismo durante las otras dos ocasiones en que nos acostamos aunque en la tercera todo lo romántico que pudo haber llegado a existir, en una dimensión alterna, entre Tasha y yo se fue a la basura cuando justo después de venirme le dije "Roza".

En ese momento me sentí el más miserable de los hombres, Tasha lloró por horas y jamás volvió a tratar de que formáramos una pareja, al contrario, se resignó a tal grado que comenzó a salir a solas, a buscar compañía masculina que de verdad pudiera satisfacerla. Honestamente, lejos de dolerme, me alivió su elección y con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron, con la llegada de Adam, un dhampir que se convirtió en su Guardián personal y con el que comenzó una relación seria desde hace poco más de un año, me alegraba por ella, se veía feliz y enamorada.

¿Por qué no nos divorciamos? Por un lado, ella jamás me lo ha pedido y, por el otro, estar legalmente casado es lo único que me impide ir corriendo a buscar a la única mujer a la que he amado. No tengo idea de cómo sea su vida ahora, sólo sé que después de la Academia ella se convirtió en la Guardiana oficial de Lissa, como siempre quiso, y que junto a ella se fue a vivir a La Corte. La princesa es la favorita de Tatiana, desde que se reveló que había una Dragomir más se murmura que será su sucesora, y gracias a eso es que la reina ha destinado tantos recursos para investigar acerca de Espíritu.

El hallazgo más grande de dicha investigación fue un niño llamado Declan, un dhampir pero no uno cualquiera, que es hijo de dos dhampir. Al principio todos estuvieron escépticos pero el resultado de la investigación descubrió que un besado o besada por las sombras puede tener hijos con otro dhampir ya que sus genes se purificaron gracias a Espíritu, tanto como los de un moroi. Cuando me enteré de la noticia no pude evitar pensar en Roza y en todo lo que perdí por maldito cobarde, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por lo que sentía, si hubiera más valiente para aceptar que perder a Roza en manos de un strigoi era un riesgo común, parte de nuestra vida, tal vez ahora tendría la familia con la que tanto soñé.

Tomo el último trago de vodka y lanzo en vaso a la chimenea, siento la rabia volver a crecer dentro de mí. Fui tan estúpido, sigo siendo tan estúpido. La abandoné, la herí, al amor de mi vida, a mi Roza y todo por una idiotez que al paso del tiempo no significó nada. Tuve tanto miedo cuando entró por mí a la cueva, cuando la muerte casi me la arranca de los brazos. Terror de darme cuenta que quizás siempre estuve en lo cierto y que nuestra relación nos afectaría en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber, si seguíamos juntos invariablemente terminaríamos poniendo al otro primero que nada, primero que nadie.

El deber, ahora me río de eso. Desde que soy el esposo de Lady Ozera, pasé a ser una inútil sombra. Ella tiene ahora dos Guardianes aparte de mí y yo resulto ser el más prescindible. Me levanto y voy hasta el gran ventanal de la sala, la noche es fría y serena y vuelvo a sentir a mi corazón romperse. Las lágrimas empiezan a emerger, hoy será una de esas noches sentimentales al parecer. Escucho unos pasos acercarse y me obligo a tragarme el llanto para voltear a ver mi esposa.

-Lamento interrumpirte, Dimka pero necesito hablar contigo.-

Y yo que pensaba que querría celebrar, aunque sea brindar por nuestro cuarto aniversario. Río, sin poder evitarlo, ante ese pensamiento. Adam llega también a la escena pero permanece varios pasos por detrás de Tasha, medio oculto en la oscuridad.

-No interrumpes nada que no pueda volver a empezar dentro de unos minutos.-

Me acerco hasta la barra y me sirvo otro trago. Escucho a Tasha suspirar resignada.

-Bien, será rápido. Dimitri, quiero el divorcio.-

Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Me quedo estático un momento pero rápidamente reflexiono que no me importa lo más mínimo.

-Como quieras, sólo dime dónde debo firmar.-

Otro momento de silencio.

-Te enviaré los papeles mañana.-

Bebo un buen trago de mi copa y le hago un ademán con la mano de "sí, sí, como sea" Ella da media vuelta pero regresa y se pone frente a mí, acto seguido, me da una fuerte bofetada que me deja perplejo y confundido ¿De dónde ha venido esto? ¿Esperaba que le dijera que no?

-Dimitri Belikov, ¿qué demonios has hecho con el hombre que conocí? No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras. Mírate, vives de la rutina, llevas más de cuatro años sumido en esta ridícula depresión de la que no te interesa salir. Caminas, hablas, te ves como un maldito zombie. Tus ojos están vacíos, tu vida es un chiste desolador. Te conformaste con convertirte en un robot que no hace más que seguirme y cuidarme de peligros que jamás llegan y con venir aquí cada momento libre que tienes para ahogar tus penas ya sea con alcohol o con llanto. Nunca creí vivir para verte convertirte en alguien tan patético.-

Sus palabras duelen, sé que son completamente ciertas pero no por eso dejan de lastimarme, y lo peor es el tono que usa para decirlas, decepción es todo lo que su voz demuestra. Agacho la cabeza, me siento tan avergonzado de lo que me he hecho a mí mismo pero no sé qué hacer, cómo recuperó la felicidad o las simples ganas de vivir que yo mismo me arrebaté.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No sé cómo salir de este hoyo que me cabé.-

Se acerca más y me levanta el rostro con sus manos.

-Búscala, recupérala o al menos inténtalo porque no podrás seguir con tu vida sin primero darle un correcto final al amor que le tienes.-

Me solté con brusquedad de Tasha y volví a la ventana.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? ¿Debo llegar y decirle: Hola, Roza, sabes qué, después de estos cuatro años por fin entendí que no puedo vivir sin ti así que aquí estoy, perdóname y vivamos felices para siempre?-

-Tal vez, al fin de cuentas sólo estarías diciendo la verdad. No tengo idea de lo que pasará si la buscas o de lo que te dirá pero sí sé algo. Ella te amaba tanto o más que tú a ella y entre más tiempo dejes pasar menos serán las probabilidades de que ese amor sea suficiente para perdonarte. A pesar de todo, yo te quiero Dimka y deseo que seas feliz pero no puedo hacer mucho más salvo devolverte tu libertad, lo demás depende de ti y sólo de ti.-

Sin decir más, toma a Adam de la mano y se va con él escaleras arriba. Mi mente se vuelve un torbellino de confusión, ¿quiero buscarla? Claro que quiero pero no sé si debería, ella me lo advirtió "Te arrepentirás y querrás buscarme… No lo hagas porque ya te habré olvidado" ¿Soportaría que en verdad me haya dejado atrás cuando yo no fui capaz de dejarla de lado ni un solo día? Supongo que lo averiguaría, total, no podía dolerme más su olvido de lo que me dolía su ausencia.


	4. Capítulo 4: Perdón, parte 1

**POV Dimitri**

Majestuosa, elegante y muy brillante. La Corte siempre me pareció el reflejo perfecto de lo que es nuestra sociedad, pulcra y reluciente por fuera pero sucia y podrida por dentro. Dos semanas exactas tomaron los documentos de mi divorcio con Tasha y una semana más el arreglar todos mis asuntos para venir hasta aquí. A pesar de haber estado cuatro años y medio fuera de mi papel real como Guardián aún tenía buenos amigos y contactos que, apenas pedirlo, me consiguieron un buen puesto dentro de La Corte.

Muy temprano me presenté ante Hans, el jefe de Guardianes. Él sabía de mi experiencia y de la excelente reputación que tenía, para mi fortuna no era aficionado a ahondar en los asuntos íntimos de sus compañeros así que no mencionó nada de Tasha o mi matrimonio, simplemente me dio la bienvenida y explicó todas mis responsabilidades. El lugar que ocuparía sería el de segundo al mando, su mano derecha había renunciado por problemas personales. Básicamente, debía encargarme de vigilar que todos estuvieran donde se suponía debían estar, de rolar turnos y asegurarme de que los Guardianes jamás se sentaran en sus laureles y estuvieran en alerta permanente.

Hans me dio el recorrido aunque ya conocía el lugar, me dio mis horarios de la semana, me llevó hasta la que sería mi habitación y dijo que empezaba al día siguiente. Antes de que se marchara le pregunté si de casualidad sabía dónde podía encontrar a la Guardiana Rosemarie Hathway, él me miró de una manera muy extraña, como diciendo "¿tú qué demonios quieres con ella?". Me apresuré a explicarle que yo había sido su antiguo mentor y que me gustaría hablarle para ver cómo le estaba yendo. No pareció creérmelo pero me dijo que lo más seguro es que a esa hora estuviera entrenando en el gimnasio. Le agradecí pero me dio una mirada de sospecha y, después, sólo se fue tan rápido que me hizo dudar si era un dhampir o un strigoi. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle ¿dónde estaba ese gimnasio? Las veces que había venido, años atrás, nunca vi uno.

Dispuesto a encontrar lo que había venido a buscar, salí de mi habitación. No tardé demasiado en hallar a un dhampir al cual preguntarle por el gimnasio. Me dio explicaciones directas y sencillas de entender, resultó que el dichoso gimnasio era el edificio justo frente al edificio de Guardianes donde nos encontrábamos. Me obligué a no salir corriendo en dirección al lugar, mi corazón se agitó sin piedad y mi respiración se entrecortó. Estaba ahí, a unos metros de mí, después de tanto tiempo, casi podía oler su perfume en el aire. Tan cerca.

Sentía la sonrisa esperanzada en mi rostro, la calidez en mi pecho, conforme avanzaba, más y más cerca, mi cuerpo y mi alma iban recordando lo que era estar realmente vivo. Seis metros, comienzo a sudar. Cuatro metros, las manos me tiemblan. Dos metros, ¿me tragué algo o qué se atoró en mi garganta? Un metro, respiró lo más profundo que puedo. Mis oídos captan el sonido más divino, una risa limpia y fresca, su risa y mi corazón da un salto y empieza a latir a su ritmo. Otra risa que no reconozco se le une pero la ignoró, no me importa nada más, mi mente está nublada con el sonido de su voz.

Mi mano toma la perilla de la puerta del gimnasio, sólo esto nos separa. Entro con toda la dignidad que soy capaz, aunque mis piernas se han vuelto gelatina. Mi mirada inmediatamente la encuentra, como si mi corazón ya la hubiese localizado antes siquiera de abrir la puerta. Está tan hermosa como la recordaba, no, está más hermosa aunque sólo veo su espalda y su largo cabello amarrado en una cola alta.

-Belikov.-

Escucho a Hans llamarme, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que está al lado de Roza así que ha venido a verla justo después que yo le pregunté por ella, ya averiguaré después el porqué. Ella voltea a mirarme, sí definitivamente mis recuerdos y mi memoria no le hacen justicia a la mujer, a la diosa que tengo frente a mí. Está empapada de sudor, con una botella de agua en la mano, sus ojos son dos faros luminosos igual que su alegre sonrisa.

-Guardián Belikov.-

Su voz sale dulce, asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo. ¿Guardián Belikov? Me molesta la manera en que me llamó pero ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Dimitri, sabía que vendrías y te he estado esperando todo este tiempo? Carraspeo un poco para aclararme la garganta, tengo miedo de que se me quiebre la voz. Imito su saludo.

-Roz… Guardiana Hathaway.-

Hay silencio por un largo momento pero a mí no podría interesarme menos, me dedico a observar a mi Roza, cada línea de su cuerpo, cada pequeña marca, todo. Me convenzo que en verdad está pasando esto, que sí estoy aquí. Pero lo bueno no dura mucho.

-Belikov, el Guardián Hans nos informó que querías hablar con Rose.-

Mis ojos van a la izquierda de la mujer que amo y se paran en los Ivashkov, demonios no me había percatado de su presencia, al parecer mis instintos no funcionaban tan bien como antes aunque realmente debía ser por el calor del momento. Su tono no tiene nada que ver con el de Roza, es duro e implacable.

-Sí, me gustaría decirle algunas cosas.-

Ivashkov frunce el ceño pero la mano de Roza toma la suya, con total naturalidad, y él se calma al instante. Mi vista se clava en sus manos entrelazadas y un doloroso nudo se comienza a formar en mi interior. Las risas, eran de Roza y de Ivashkov. Los observo de nuevo y reparo en que Adrián está igual que Rose, sudado y sonrojado como si se hubiera estado ejercitando hace apenas unos momentos. Mi mente trata de unir las piezas pero en el fondo no quiere terminar de armar el puzzle.

-Adrián ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte y a arreglarte, recuerda que a tu tía no le gusta que lleguemos tarde?-

Ivashkov pone los ojos en blanco y suelta una risotada.

-Como si fuera yo el culpable de que siempre lleguemos tarde, aquí la impuntual eres tú, pequeña dhampir. Yo no necesito mucho tiempo para lucir espectacular, mi encanto y belleza son de nacimiento.-

Roza sonrió aún más y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios que él recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Mi corazón se desmoronó junto con mis esperanzas de recuperarla.

-Bien, entonces Guapo y natural Lord Ivashkov ¿quisiera irse a dar una ducha y esperarme en nuestra habitación mientras escucho lo que el Guardián Belikov tiene que decirme?-

Ese nosotros se sintió como una navaja que atravesó mi corazón. Adrián dudó unos segundos pero le dio otro beso fugaz, le sonrió y salió sin siquiera decirme una palabra. Hans siguió mirándome mal pero se dirigió a la salida, atrás del moroi. Sólo se giró para decirle una última cosa a Rose.

-Si llegas a necesitarme, no estaré lejos.-

La puerta se cerró y al fin quedé a solas con la mujer a la que había venido a buscar. Ahora me sentía estúpido, ¿qué sentido tendría decirle lo que había venido a decirle? Ella estaba con él y se veía feliz ¿tenía derecho a venir a tratar de arrebatarle lo que había conseguido?

-¿Y bien? ¿Empezará a hablar en algún momento o debo ir por un café y volver en unas cuantas horas?-

-Perdón, por favor, Roza, perdóname.-

Las palabras salieron tan fácil como respirar. Entornó los ojos y me miró confundida pero se relajó casi de inmediato y me dio una de las más cálidas sonrisas que haya recibido en toda mi vida.

-Ya lo hice, Dimitri. Hace mucho tiempo.-

Todo mi cuerpo se relajó ante su contestación y lágrimas empezaron a correr libres por toda mi cara. Lo había hecho, ella me había perdonado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Perdón, parte 2

" _Cuando te duela el corazón, trata de disfrutarlo._

 _Es que no hay muchas cosas que te estrujen el corazón._

 _Y si te duele de verdad, es porque valió la pena._

 _Así que abrázate al dolor, que cuando menos te das cuenta,_

 _el tiempo te enseña a volar de nuevo"_

 _ **Mind of Brando**_

* * *

 **POV Dimitri**

Unos minutos habían pasado y yo seguía parado ahí, como pegado al piso, sin decir nada. Roza tampoco dijo nada pero me miraba con incomodidad pues seguía llorando, no de manera escandalosa pero estas malditas lágrimas parecían no acabarse nunca. Todo lo que había pensado decirle, lo había olvidado. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que, sencillamente, me había petrificado.

-Hm, bueno, si eso es todo, debo irme.-

Me apresuré a acercarme y tomarla del brazo antes de que moviera un solo músculo para irse. La sentí tensarse y se separó de mí tan rápido como yo la había tomado. Su semblante, igual que su voz, se volvió frío y oscuro, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de calor y felicidad que hubiera tenido.

-Guardián Belikov, está fuera de lugar.-

-Roza…-

-Guardiana Hathaway para usted.-

Abrí la boca, sorprendido, el cambio había sido drástico en tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Creí que tú… que… que me habías perdonado.-

Levantó su mirada para que pudiéramos vernos directamente a los ojos. No se ablandó, si acaso, se endureció aún más.

-Lo hice, pero eso no significa que pueda venir aquí a hacer como si fuéramos los mejores amigos.-

-No somos amigos.-

Repetí lo obvio, ¿me dolía? Claro pero ella estaba en lo cierto, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros jamás podríamos volver a ser simplemente amigos. Se relajó un poco ante mi contestación.

-Exacto, me alegra que lo entienda. Si me disculpa, de verdad tengo que irme.-

-Roza, yo te amo.-

Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca formó una O perfecta, no obstante, no duró tanto su sorpresa porque enseguida me vio como quién ve a un animal ponzoñoso que está a pocos centímetros de morderlo, con desprecio y… miedo.

-No tengo idea de qué estúpido y enfermo juego haya venido a jugar pero, le aseguro que, yo no estoy dispuesta a formar parte de él. Es un hombre casado y aunque no lo fuera, las cosas entre usted y yo hace más de cuatro años que se terminaron.-

La vi tratar de volver a poner su cara de indiferencia pero no lo logró, las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios, como si se trataran de un discurso hecho desde hace mucho tiempo pero que jamás pensó realmente tener que decir. Debía aceptarlo, ella me estaba rechazando, no me quería más en su vida pero es que no podía creerlo, que no quedara esperanza alguna para nosotros era una verdad que no estaba listo para aceptar. Volví a acercarme y, sin importarme nada, hice lo que mi corazón me mandó hacer. La tomé de la cintura y llevé mi boca hasta la suya.

La estaba besando, era increíble, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo pero sus labios seguían sintiéndose igual de bien sobre los míos. La necesitaba tanto. Un empujón seguido de un puñetazo me alejó de ella y cortó el momento más dichoso que había vivido en años.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¿Te largas, me envías una invitación para tu boda y después de cuatro años regresas sólo para decirme que me amas?-

Bajé mi mano de mi rostro, el golpe me había roto el labio inferior que estaba sangrando pero me importó una mierda. Volví a ponerme frente a Rose, se veía enfadada como nunca la había visto, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira pero en sus ojos había algo más, dolor.

-Roza, fui un estúpido, un imbécil, lo sé. Tú sabes las razones por las que me alejé, todo lo que escribiste en esa carta fue cierto. No hubo un solo instante en que no pensara en ti y en lo mucho que te amo, en la falta que me haces. No he respirado tranquilo, dormido bien ni sonreído desde que te dejé. Fue el error más grande de mi vida y…-

-Y te lo dije, te dije que te arrepentirías pero que no vinieras a buscarme porque ya te habría olvidado.-

Ahora estaba gritando, sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a golpearme y no me interesaba, lo merecía.

-¿Entonces, lo hiciste? ¿Realmente me olvidaste?-

Recobró un poco la compostura pero no dejó de temblar y vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Había algo ahí, dentro de ella, seguía amándome, lo sabía. Su voz volvió al tono normal, me vio directo a los ojos y vi a la Rose decidida, la misma que había enfrentado a Dashkov y nos había guiado hasta las cuevas.

-Ahora estoy con Adrián, él ha estado conmigo en todo este tiempo. Se ganó mi corazón, me ha dado todo lo que necesitaba, hasta lo que no sabía que me hacía falta. Con él he conocido partes de mí que jamás creí tener. Soy una mejor persona, una mejor guardiana y realmente lo amo.-

El dolor que provocaron sus palabras casi me hace doblarme en dos, lo amaba y la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo que me decía era completamente cierto, no era algún tipo de venganza o mentira para hacerme sufrir. Cuando elegí venir a buscarla sabía que era una posibilidad el encontrarla con alguien más pero jamás se me ocurrió que pudiera amarlo, en mi mente ella sólo podía amarme a mí. Sí, sabía lo egoísta e idiota que me hacía ese hecho pero no podía cambiarlo. Hasta ahora es que entendía la magnitud de las consecuencias de mis actos, la había desplazado de mi vida sin mirar atrás ni detenerme a considerar otras opciones y deje pasar tiempo pensando que su vida se había convertido en un infierno, tal como la mía, y que aunque pudiese estar con otro ella seguía perteneciéndome.

No tomé en cuenta que, de los dos, ella siempre fue la más fuerte y decidida, cuando se decidía por algo lo conseguía. Yo mismo la había dejado con moño y envoltura, Ivashkov sólo tuvo que encontrar la manera de desenvolver el regalo.

-¿Y a mí?¿Dejaste de amarme?-

-No sé lo que quieres escuchar ni por qué vienes justo ahora con todo esto pero voy a dejarte en claro algo. Amo a Adrián, estoy formando una vida a su lado, somos muy felices y no voy a tirar todo eso a la basura sólo porque al fin terminaste de aceptar tu maldito error.-

-No respondiste mi pregunta.-

Suspiró con cansancio pero la seguí mirando con insistencia.

-Mira, Dimitri. Fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, lo que vivimos tú y yo fue hermoso y me enseñó lo que realmente era el amor. Durante dos años tú te convertiste en mi mentor, mi mejor amigo, mi sostén, en absolutamente todo mi mundo. Dentro de mi caótica vida, eras lo único seguro y estable. Cuando veía mi futuro sólo veía a Lissa y a ti, las dos personas más importantes para mí. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti sin preguntas ni dudas, así de plena era la confianza que te tenía. Por San Vlad, si creía más en ti que en mí misma. Te amaba tanto que no creí que fuera capaz de vivir sin ti pero me dejaste y ¿adivina qué? No sólo viví, también fui muy feliz.-

La garganta se me cerró, vi las lágrimas vencer el autocontrol de Roza y escuché su voz romperse, junto a mi ya de por sí maltrecho corazón.

\- No me interesa si me pensaste cada día, si no funcionó tu matrimonio, si juras seguirme amando o si viviste arrepentido todo este tiempo porque, sorpresa, fuiste tú el responsable de todo eso. A mí, me costó llanto, noches en las que no quería dormir porque las pesadillas de ti subiéndote a ese maldito helicóptero no me dejaban tranquila, días enteros de mi yendo de un lado para otro sin sentir absolutamente nada, como un estúpido robot, mucho tiempo perdido y un dolor como el que jamás pensé llegar a soportar pero lo hice, te dejé atrás. Se acabó, puedes aceptarlo o no, eso no cambiará.-

Dando por zanjada nuestra conversación, salió del gimnasio azotando la puerta de paso. No pude decirle nada más, no sabía que decirle, era verdad todo, o casi todo. Se había equivocado en una sola cosa, esto aún no había acabado. Me informó lo que había sido su vida y lo desgraciado que fui al dañarla como lo hice pero no me dijo la única cosa que podría haberme hecho desistir "ya no te amo". No era capaz de decírmelo porque estaba seguro que seguía en su corazón, sus ojos me lo gritaron y el beso, que me respondió aunque sólo por unos segundos, me lo tatuó en la piel.

Ya había sido un maldito cobarde una vez, no lo repetiría. Lucharía por ella, lo sentía por Ivashkov pero uno de los dos tenía que perder y por más maravilloso que se hubiera portado, yo siempre sería el primero en el corazón de mi Roza y él estaba por averiguarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Quédate lejos

_*Advertencia, este capítulo contendrá lemmon, si eres susceptible a este tipo de contenido o, simplemente, no te agrada te recomiendo que pases de largo._

* * *

 **POV Rose**

Mi corazón se aceleraba y se detenía a periodos irregulares. No acababa de creer lo que había pasado. Él estaba aquí, el maldito cobarde que me rompió el corazón hace cuatro años, el desgraciado que casi me destruye por completo. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me di cuenta que sin realmente pensarlo había venido hacia la única persona que sabía podría calmarme en este momento.

-Pequeña dhampir, creí que tardarías un poco más…-

No lo dejé terminar de hablar pues me lancé hasta él y comencé a besarlo, Adrián estaba completamente desnudo frente a la cama, con el cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo gotas de agua, tan endemoniadamente sexy. No supe si realmente fue mi deseo de estar con él o mi necesidad de borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre Dimitri Belikov lo que me impulsó en ese momento pero cuando las manos de Adrián comenzaron a hurgar debajo de mi blusa todo lo demás perdió importancia.

-Alguien está muy ansiosa, ¿tanto me extrañaste? Si sólo pasaron como cinco minutos.-

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me daba siempre que sabía que estaba por perder la cabeza por él. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue al principio pensar siquiera en dejarlo entrar en mi corazón, aún dolía demasiado todo, pero sus gestos de amabilidad, su apoyo incondicional, la manera que siempre tenía de hacerme sentir amada, su paciente espera por mí, terminó por abrirse su propio espacio en mi corazón.

-Como siempre, hablas demasiado.-

Mi boca recuperó sus labios y mis manos empezaron a acariciar su piel desnuda. Se sentía cálida y húmeda. Adrián se las ingenió para deshacerse de mi ropa sin dejar de besarme. Lo tomé de la cintura y lo arrojé a la cama pero él me giró para quedar encima de mí, movió mi cabeza y empezó por besar mi cuello, podía sentir sus colmillos apenas arañándome y eso me excitaba y me enloquecía a partes iguales. Las manos de Adrián bajaron y empezaron a jugar con mis pechos, el lugar favorito de mi novio, y pronto su boca las alcanzó. Ese estúpido niño rico sabía cuándo chupar, cuándo morder, simplemente, qué botones apretar para tenerme completamente a sus pies. Su boca volvió a buscar la mía pero su mano izquierda se coló entre nuestros cuerpos y descendió hasta la ahora más que notoria humedad entre mis piernas.

-¿Es por mí? ¿En serio?-

Un gemido fue mi respuesta cuando comenzó a acariciarme tal y cómo sabía que me gustaba.

-¿Sabes cuánto me encanta que, literalmente, te derritas por mí? Vamos a ver ¿qué más puedo conseguir?-

Y sin previo aviso su pene sustituyó a su mano. Y, por San Vlad, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, lo que era mentira pues eso había sido apenas la noche anterior.

-En otro momento, hubiera llevado mi lengua hasta este hermoso rincón y me hubiera deleitado con tu delicioso sabor hasta que te corrieras en mi boca y después hubiera jugado con mis adoradas amigas.-

Dio un apretón a mis pechos con sus manos.

-Hasta que te tuviera suplicando por tenerme dentro, y sólo entonces hubiera considerado adentrarme en ti y follarte hasta que no pudieras gemir otra cosa que mi nombre.-

La respiración de Adrián y su voz se estaban haciendo frenéticas y sus embestidas cada vez eran más erráticas. Yo sólo me sentía como una gelatina, una muy ardiente, excitada y enloquecida gelatina. Adoraba cuando me hablaba de esa manera, la anticipación que me generaba y todo lo que implicaba lo que me decía era apabulladoramente sensual.

-Pero no podemos llegar tarde hoy así que tendré que conformarme sólo con la última parte.-

Su mano volvió a bajar, encontró mi clítoris y empezó a jugar con él. Las sacudidas de mi cuerpo se volvieron más violentas igual que los gemidos de ambos. Bajó su boca y tomó en ella uno de mis pechos, su lengua se sentía de maravilla. Una de mis manos sujetaba con fuerza su cabello y la otra apretaba su trasero, tan firme y perfecto. En el momento que sus colmillos acariciaron mi pezón, un calor inconfundible se extendió de mi abdomen bajo a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, fundiéndolas y provocando que las paredes de mi vagina estrujaran el miembro de Adrián que también alcanzó su orgasmo explotando dentro de mí. Después de un rato, nuestra respiración fue normalizándose y él me miraba como si fuera la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, seguramente yo lo miraba de la misma manera.

Era tan fácil amarlo, estar con él siempre fue felicidad pura, sin problemas ni prohibiciones, salvo por sus adicciones que afortunadamente abandonó, sin dramas. Entregarle mi corazón fue, quizás, la decisión más simple que tuve que tomar porque cuando decidí hacerlo descubrí que él ya lo tenía y ni una sola vez me hizo pensar que hice una mal elección. Acomodé mi cabeza más cerca de su pecho y cerré los ojos para oír su corazón latir, siempre hacia eso cuando necesitaba borrar malos pensamientos o recuerdos.

El rostro de Dimitri se posó en mi mente, como un balde de agua fría, y me apreté aún más a Adrián. Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí sus labios dejando un suave beso sobre mi cabeza.

-Te amo, pequeña dhampir.-

-Te amo, pequeño moroi engreído.-

Y era verdad, lo amaba y no quería que lo que había entre nosotros resultara afectado por el regreso de Dimitri, creí que ya lo había dejado atrás pero ¿entonces por qué le devolví ese beso? ¿por qué cuando me pidió perdón y lo vi llorar sólo quise estrecharlo entre mis brazos y perderme en él? ¿por qué, cuando me dijo "te amo", tuve que morderme la lengua y usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no responderle "yo también"?

-Hay que apurarnos, Lissa no tarda en llegar.-

Adrián se levantó y fue hacia el baño.

-¿Qué no piensas venir? ¿No creerás que hay tiempo suficiente para bañarnos por separado o sí?-

Levantó las cejas con cinismo y entró. Escuché la regadera abrirse y el agua caer. El cumpleaños de Lissa, la fiesta que Tatiana le preparó, estaba por comenzar y tenía a un hermoso moroi esperando por mí bajo la ducha. Dimitri Belikov y su recuerdo debían volver a su ataúd, yo tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida.


	7. Capítulo 7: Dos copas de más

**POV Rose**

Nunca había visto a tantos moroi y dhampir convivir tan cómodos y felices. El centro del salón estaba repleto de parejas sonrientes que bailaban al ritmo de la música, Adrián y yo, por supuesto, éramos una de ellas. A nuestra izquierda Jill y Eddie hablaban entres risitas y sin perder el ritmo, a nuestra derecha Lissa con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Christián y con los ojos cerrados. Me hacía muy feliz ver a mis amigos tan enamorados y bien correspondidos.

El cumpleaños fue todo un éxito, se notaba que por más quisquillosa que fuera la realeza, si que sabían divertirse. Sólo hubo un pequeño incidente que casi arruina la velada, Dimitri llegó, no sé cómo diablos hizo para entrar si era un evento exclusivo, y en cuánto lo vieron Lissa, Christián, Eddie, que hasta ese momento me enteré que ya sabía todo sobre mi ex mentor y yo, Mia, Jill y Adrián casi se arma un escándalo pues querían sacarlo a golpes y devolverlo a dónde sea que hubiese estado metido estos últimos años. Por suerte, pude contenerlos y convencerlos de que lo mejor era ignorarlo y acostumbrarnos a que anduviera por ahí pues Hans nos informó de su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Superado el mal momento, las horas fueron pasando y los adultos se retiraron junto con la reina dejándonos a los más jóvenes y atrevidos, con demasiada adrenalina y alcohol corriendo por nuestras venas. Mi grupo de amigos y yo no dejábamos de reír y apostar, Christian ya había hecho el ridículo junto con Eddie como cuatro veces, tenían las camisetass abiertas, estaban desfajados y su cara maquillada, no hacían más que quejarse pero ¿qué culpa teníamos nosotros de que ellos siempre perdieran?

Adrián, a mi lado, también estaba riendo pero no dejaba su pose tensa y yo sabía perfectamente la razón. Dimitri no había apartado su mirada de mí ni un solo segundo. Mi novio se terminó su ¿veinteavo trago? E intentó levantarse, aunque sólo se tambaleó y acabó de nuevo en el piso.

-Adrián, ¿qué intentas hacer?-

-Na… nada… Sólo quiero hablar con ese estúpido ruso que no deja de comerte con la mirada.-

-No hagas una escena ¿de acuerdo? Ya te dije, sólo hay que ignorarlo.-

-Sili hiy qui ignirirli… Es difícil cuando noto como esas miraditas sí que hacen efecto en ti.-

La incomodidad se apoderó de mí, Adrián estaba como una cuba pero tenía razón, no podía negar que Dimitri seguía teniendo efecto sobre mí y no podía evitarlo.

-Adrián, mejor vámonos a dormir ya, estás muy ebrio.-

Me levanté, aunque también me costó trabajo, maldito tequila, y lo tomé de un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Sólo conseguí que se levantara de golpe.

-¿Por qué? Si me la estoy pasando de maravilla, me fascina ver cómo la mujer que amo se vuelve loca por cómo la mira el idiota que la desechó como basura hace cuatro años.-

Me acerqué más a él, Lissa y los demás ya habían notado que algo iba mal y estaban atentos por si las cosas se salían de control.

-Adrián, basta, por favor, tú no eres así.-

-No, claro que no, yo soy bueno y atento y caballeroso y estoy siempre para recoger las sobras que el buen Belikov decida dejarme, pero no te detengas por eso, anda, ve con él y bésalo de nuevo, igual estaré aquí cuando él vuelva a creer que no vales nada y se largue.-

Me quedé atónita, ¿sabía que había besado a Dimitri? Adrián sonrió con burla, me daba algo de miedo verlo así.

-¿Qué pensabas que nunca me enteraría? Por favor, soy el sobrino favorito de la reina y estamos en La Corte, nada ocurre aquí sin que yo me entere, mucho menos si ese algo es mi novia besuqueándose con su ex.-

-Pues si te dijeron del beso, también debieron decirte que lo golpeé por haberse atrevido a acercarse de ese modo y que después lo puse en su lugar.-

-Sí, sí, sí. Claro que me hubiera sorprendido más que me hubieses dicho la verdad en lugar de sólo irte a meter a mi cama para hacerte olvidar por un momento lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Te funcionó? Yo creo que sí, como cinco minutos, los que duré dentro de ti jajaja Pero no te preocupes, yo también lo disfruté, hasta llegué a pensar que de verdad eras mía.-

Quería golpearlo, este Adrián no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero los chicos intervinieron a tiempo y se lo llevaron lejos, Lissa y las demás quisieron acercarse para platicar conmigo pero no estábamos en condiciones de tener una charla de verdad en esos momentos. Me alejé del lugar, necesitaba espacio para pensar y respirar. Me sentía dolida por las palabras de Adrián, furiosa por su comportamiento y triste por no poder negar lo que dijo.

Entré en el primer cuarto que vi y me dejé caer sobre un sofá gigantesco y mullido. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me incorporé con ira.

-Liss, no quiero hablar ahora ¿de acuerdo?-

Pero no era mi amiga.

-Entonces no hablaremos.-

Dimitri se sentó junto a mí y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Roza, lamento los problemas que te causé, yo…-

No sé si fue la exagerada cantidad de alcohol en mis venas, la enorme decepción que sentía en mi pecho hacia Adrián o el aftershave de Dimitri pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sobre el regazo del ruso besándolo con pasión desbordada.

Sus besos sabían tan bien que mi conciencia se mantuvo en completo silencio, sus manos empezaron a dibijarme, pronto la ropa de ambos quedó esparcida por el suelo y me di cuenta de lo bien que encajaban nuestros cuerpos. Estar entre sus brazos, con su boca recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo y sus manos llevándome al cielo y de regreso, era como morir y revivir al mismo tiempo. Cuando todo terminó nos quedamos abrazados en el sillón, conmigo sentada en las piernas de Dimitri.

-Roza, te amo tanto.-

No le contesté, el alcohol iba perdiendo su efecto, ya no me sentía tan intrépida ni tan cegada por mis sentimientos. La cordura había vuelto y me sentía como la maldita puta estúpida que había descrito Adrián en la fiesta. Dimitri se removió y me hizo alzar la vista a su rostro, nos miramos fijamente por un buen rato. Lo amaba, era cierto, jamás lo olvidé, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo necesitaban tanto pero también amaban y necesitaban a Adrián, al hombre al que le había fallado como nunca pensé poder fallarle. Era una basura, no merecía a alguien como Adrián, no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Tengo que irme.-

Dimitri se tensó.

-No, aún no, Roza, tenemos que hablar. Lo que acaba de pasar…-

-Fue un error.-

-No, tú me amas igual que yo a ti.-

-Dimitri, se acabó.

Me solté de su agarre y me puse de pie para comenzar a buscar mi ropa.

-No lo acepto, mírame.-

Lo hice, lo vi directo a los ojos.

-Ahora dime que no sentiste nada estando conmigo, sé que lo quieres pero él jamás podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir.-

-Tienes razón, sí sentí y mucho. ¿Quieres que lo diga? Sí, lo disfruté, eres realmente un Dios en el sexo Dimitri pero con Adrián es diferente, es mejor, mucho mejor porque lo amo, confío en él y porque él jamás rompió mi corazón.-


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué hago yo?

**POV Rose**

Me tumbé en el asiento apenas volví del baño y comencé a llorar. Abrasé mis rodillas y enterré mi cara entre mis muslos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Lissa y Christian hablaron conmigo, no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y contarles todo lo ocurrido entre Adrián y yo y entre Dimitri y yo.

Christian estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a romperle la cara, más bien intentar romperle la cara, a Dimitri pues decía que se había aprovechado de mí y mi estado alcoholizado pero yo sabía perfectamente que no había sido así. Le dije a mi mejor amiga que necesitaba irme de La Corte, distanciarme por un tiempo para poder pensar bien las cosas, el resultado fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas a México sólo para Lissa, Mia, Jill, Christian, Eddie y yo, y varios otros Guardianes por supuesto.

De eso hace un mes, aproximadamente, debo admitir que me divertí muchísimo y logré despejar mi mente de todo el drama que se había desatado en casa, aun así y a pesar de que estaba más relajada y que había pensado muy bien lo que haría al volver. Justo ahora, a unos cuantos minutos de aterrizar, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que pasaría, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis decisiones y seguridades se fueron por el drenaje, mi vida y mis prioridades dieron un inesperado giro de 180º.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo solucionaría esto? No podía viajar al pasado y deshacer lo que hice, para ser franca, tampoco quería hacerlo. Adrián y Dimitri, Dimitri y Adrián, maldita sea, ya no sólo eran ellos dos. Me sentía como una auténtica puta, engañé al hombre que me lo había dado todo y que a cambio sólo me pedía su amor, tuvo un mal momento pero, demonios, yo hubiera actuado así también de haber estado en su lugar, al final sólo dijo la verdad.

En todo este tiempo me hizo tanta falta su compañía, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus bromas, estar con él me llenaba el corazón. Por otro lado, Dimitri no tenía disculpa alguna para lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué volver después de tanto tiempo? Me ama, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido pero ¿cómo creer que alguien que me sacó tan fácil de su vida una vez y por motivos realmente estúpidos no volverá a hacerlo ante el primer momento de debilidad? Lo amo, sí también lo amo a él, jamás dejé de hacerlo pero ¿el amor es suficiente para olvidar tanto daño y restaurar la confianza?

No, esa era la respuesta. Jamás volvería a ver a Dimitri como solía hacerlo, nunca podría entregarme completamente a él de nuevo, por más que mi corazón latiera rápido cuando lo tenía cerca y que mi cuerpo respondiera irremediablemente ante un simple roce de sus dedos, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin recordarlo alejándose de mí para irse con Tasha.

Debía buscar a Adrián y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él, claro que ahora todo se había complicado demasiado y probablemente él terminaría mandándome a la mierda, bien merecido me lo tenía pero aún si Adrián no me aceptaba de vuelta, Dimitri y yo no volveríamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron, sentí el asiento de al lado hundirse y una mano posarse en mi hombro. Era masculina pero delicada, sólo podía tratarse de Christian, me abrazó y yo me hundí en su pecho.

-Tranquila, Rose, todo mejorará, Adrián es un imbécil pero te ama, sé que te perdonará. Y si no lo hace, estarás bien sola, eres fuerte y no necesitas a ningún idiota para seguir.-

-Lo sé pero, no lo entiendes, todo se complicó mucho más. No sé qué voy a hacer.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Es por Belikov? Lissa dijo que en cuanto lo pidieras podría reasignarlo a un lugar lejos de La Corte, Tombuctú por ejemplo.-

Una risita histérica se me escapó, me alejé un poco de Christian, sequé mis lágrimas y respiré profundo.

-Es por… por…-

E iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, agaché la cabeza. Christian me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Rose, ¿qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-

Me mordí el labio y estiré mi brazo derecho para mostrarle la verdadera razón de mi ataque de llanto, sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas.

-No, no, no puede ser, por San Vlad.-

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-

Lissa llegó con un semblante de extrema preocupación, miró a Christian para que le respondiera pero el chico fuego pareció quedarse sin palabras. Miré a mi mejor amiga y le pasé la estúpida cosa que había volcado mis planes. Liss tuvo la misma reacción que su novio.

-No puede ser, tú… tú…-

-Estoy embarazada.-


	9. Capítulo 9: Frente a frente

**POV Rose**

-Rose, sabes que hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, nosotros estaremos contigo.-

Miré a Lissa que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del enorme comedor de La Corte, habíamos llegado hace unas horas y la pregunta del momento era ¿qué haría ahora? Lo cierto era que no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Es cierto, Rose. Mira, sé que está situación es un asco pero al menos tienes una familia que te respaldará sin importar qué.-

Le sonreí a Christian, tenía razón. Mi vida amorosa era un auténtico lío pero por lo menos había sabido elegir bien a mis amigos que ahora eran mi verdadera familia. Estaba sumamente agradecida por eso, mi hijo o hija, tendría tíos fabulosos. Wow, el sólo pensar en esa palabra "hijo" hacía que algo dentro de mí se sacudiera, para bien. ¿Estaba preparada para ser madre? No, diablos, no pero ¿quién lo está realmente? Dudo que exista un botón de "buen padre o buena madre" dentro del cerebro que se active por sí solo cuando se llega a cierta edad o nivel mental. Puede que fuera impulsiva, alocada y un pelín inmadura pero eso estaba bien porque quería criar un ser humano no un robot.

Sin pensarlo, mis manos fueron a posarse sobre mi vientre, estaba plano y duro como siempre. Era extraño pensar que ahí dentro se encontraba un ser en plena formación, un ser al que yo le daría vida y que dependería completamente de mí, sonreí, lo quería, quería sentirlo crecer dentro de mí, quería verlo nacer, quería protegerlo, conocerlo y ayudarlo a descubrir el mundo. Estaría para él o ella siempre, nunca lo abandonaría, le colmaría de amor y le reprendería cuando lo mereciera, aunque dudaba ser buena en eso último pero para eso tenía a mi familia, ellos me ayudarían a hacerlo bien.

-Lo sé, gracias chicos.-

Unos carraspeos nos hicieron voltear y casi me atraganto cuando vi quién había aparecido en la puerta del comedor.

-Adrián.-

Christian y Lissa se tensaron y me lanzaron una mirada de "podemos echarlo de aquí si quieres" pero negué con la cabeza y les pedí que nos dejaran solos. Dicen que lo mejor para salir de una situación tan grave como esta es hacerlo lo más rápido posible, quitar la venda rápido y sin anestesia. Los chicos se fueron del comedor, no sin antes decirme que no estarían lejos por si los necesitaba, tenían en sus caras tanta preocupación que casi me hacen arrepentirme, ¿y si ese no era el momento oportuno?

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Adrián caminó hasta mí y se sentó en la silla de mi lado izquierdo, volteado hacia mí. Lo imité y quedamos de frente, sin mirarnos a los ojos, con un pesado silencio entre nosotros. Respiré hondo, empezaría a decir lo que debía pero él me ganó…

-Adrián yo…-

-No, Rose, déjame hablar primero. Sé que me comporté como un imbécil, lo que dije, lo que hice, no sé cómo me permites estar aquí contigo, debiste golpearme por lo menos. Entiendo por qué te fuiste, yo… dije amarte y prometí no lastimarte nunca y en el primer problema que tuvimos actué como un auténtico patán.-

-Pero tenías razón en molestarte y en decir lo que dijiste, yo tampoco actué como debería y no tuve el valor de ser honesta contigo.-

-No te lo puse fácil, sabía por lo que estabas pasando y en vez de entenderte y apoyarte me dejé llevar por los celos y por el miedo a perderte.-

Adrián se puso de pie y alzó mi rostro para verme directo a los ojos. Me di cuenta de las ojeras que traía, de su gesto triste y su tono pálido.

-Rose, no merezco que me perdones pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que te dije antes de esa noche fue mentira, te amo, Dios, te amo con toda mi alma y si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, sólo tienes que…-

Me confundió el que dejara la frase sin terminar, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo con detenimiento e incredulidad, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que habló, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una sorpresiva e inusitada alegría.

-No puede ser, Por San Vlad, Rose, tú… estás…-

Rio con fuerza, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y, sin previo aviso, me levantó en volandas y empezó a girar.

-Tendremos un hijo.-

Y mi corazón explotó en trillones de pedazos. Me bajó, volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un cálido beso sobre mi frente. No sabía cómo decirle la verdad, cómo confesarle lo que había hecho, cómo romperle el corazón y arrebatarle la alegría y las esperanzas.

-Voy a cuidar de ustedes, lo juro, estás molesta conmigo, lo entiendo pero, no importa, yo esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites y…-

-Adrián.-

Mi voz comenzó a resquebrajarse, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-No tienes que decirme nada, comprendo cómo debes sentirte y no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada. No importa qué, Rose, estoy y estaré aquí para ti y para nuestro hijo siempre.-

-Adrián…-

La cabeza me daba vueltas y todo me dolía, el pecho, el corazón, el alma.

-Lo amaré tanto como te amo a ti, si ya lo amo, seremos los mejores padres, tú deberás ser la ruda porque yo seré el consentidor y no queremos un hijo caprichoso y arrogante que sienta que puede conseguir lo que desee, aunque sea cierto. Mi madre enloquecerá y mi tía, ya me imagino, si la reina me ama, imagínate cómo amará a nuestro pequeño, estoy seguro de que…-

-No sé si es hijo tuyo.-

Hace varios años, Lissa y yo vivimos un día maravilloso junto con sus padres y su hermano. Fue un día de cine, música, pizza e innumerables risas y momentos inolvidables. Estábamos tan felices cuando volvíamos a su casa, el rostro de mi mejor amiga estaba repleto de luz y amor. Luego desperté en la cama de un hospital con Liss tomando mi mano y mirándome con el gesto de dolor más desolador que hubiera visto. Había tristeza, pérdida y una profunda desdicha en su semblante, su mundo ya no era el que conocía antes. Una parte de ella murió junto con su familia ese día. La cara de Adrián, en ese momento, reflejaba exactamente lo mismo que la Lissa el día en que se convirtió en "la última Dragomir".


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Qué más da?

**POV Rose**

-Adrián yo…-

Intenté acercarme a él pero me dio la espalda.

-No, Rose, ahora no…-

Y se fue. No me gritó, no me maldijo una y mil veces, ni siquiera me miró con odio. Simplemente, me dio la espalda y se alejó. Su silencio me golpeó peor que mil palizas y el semblante de derrota en su rostro me dolió como jamás me había dolido nada en mi vida. Quise detenerlo, correr tras él y suplicarle que me perdonara pero no tenía cara para hacerlo, lo había perdido y tal vez jamás pudiera recuperarlo.

Me tumbé en la misma silla donde había estado sentada antes y dejé salir todo lo que sentía, la impotencia, la rabia, la vergüenza, ¿Cómo dejé que todo esto pasara? ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil? ¿Cómo fui capaz de dañar a Adrián, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos? Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, las lágrimas no parecían querer detenerse, cada una ardía como fuego al rojo vivo sobre mi piel porque esta vez había sido yo la culpable, yo y sólo yo había provocado lo ocurrido.

-Roza…-

No, no podía ser, justo lo que me faltaba. Enterré mi rostro aún más entre mis manos, no necesitaba verlo a él en ese momento pero la jodida suerte parecía odiarme en verdad.

-Roza, lo escuché todo, ¿es cierto? ¿tú…?-

Su voz sonaba mucho más cerca, por fin descubrí mi cara y me levanté, lo encontré a menos de un metro de mí. Estaba pálido, se notaba que la noticia lo había cogido completamente desprevenido.

-Sí, estoy embarazada.-

Me miró atónito durante un momento y dudó cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el habla, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie pero, igual que con Adrián, lo mejor era aclarar las cosas de una vez y ya tenía los nervios y el corazón destrozados así que ¿qué más daba?

-Eso es… Dios… Roza… es increíble.-

Respiré hondo y limpié lo que quedaba de llanto en mi cara. Una parte de mí, la oscura e impulsiva, deseaba darle una buena patada en la entrepierna por haber aparecido esa noche, por haber vuelto, por haberme dejado en primer lugar pero la otra, la de Guardiana y futura madre, entendía que esa situación era responsabilidad de ambos y no sólo suya.

-Mira Dimitri, estoy cansada. Tengo un millón de cosas en la cabeza y mis sentimientos son un auténtico torbellino, lo que menos quiero ahora es lidiar contigo y tus asuntos sin terminar así que…-

-Roza, te amo.-

Me alejé un poco con las manos en la cabeza ¿qué no hablábamos el mismo idioma? ¿Todos estos años que pasó en Rusia atrofiaron su cerebro?

-No es un buen momento, lo entiendo pero quiero que sepas que el ser el padre de tu hijo sería la mayor bendición y...-

Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear, Lissa y Christian nos veían desde la puerta, ambos taladraban a Dimitri con la mirada.

-Rose ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, Liss. De hecho, ya me iba.-

Caminé hacia la salida, Dimitri intentó alcanzarme pero Christian se puso frente a él para impedírselo.

-Christian, necesito hablar con ella, sólo...-

Y ahí estaba, el puñetazo que no le di Christian se encargó de hacerlo. Debía admitir que Fireboy tenía una excelente derecha, tomar desprevenido a un Guardián como Dimitri y asestarle un golpe como aquél no cualquiera lo conseguía. Miré a Lissa, pensé que estaría por enloquecer por cómo había actuado su novio pero estaba con una ligera sonrisa, como si uno de sus regalos navideños tan esperados hubiera llegado antes de tiempo. Dimitri se recuperó rápido pero no dijo nada, sólo se limpió la sangre que empezaba a emanar de su nariz. Fue Christian quien le dio un ultimátum.

-No me interesa lo que tú necesites. Si Rose quiere hablar contigo, ella te buscara pero hasta entonces, mantente alejado, ya has hecho suficiente daño.-

Lissa me tomó del brazo mientras Christian caminaba cuidándonos las espaldas. Yo sólo me dejé llevar por ellos, ya lo había dicho, me sentía completamente exhausta.


	11. Capítulo 11: Ex de verdad

**POV Rose**

-Terminó, es un clásico romántico del cine. Para mi gusto, es demasiado melosa pero tiene cosas realmente sobresalientes como la fotografía y los efectos que para la época en que se realizó eran… ¿Rose, estás bien?-

Sidney me miraba con cara de susto, se supone que había venido para ayudarme a lidiar con toda la compleja situación por la que estaba pasando y para darme un respiro pero yo estaba con el corazón aún más destrozado, llorando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y con un enorme bote de helado de chocolate vacío entre mis manos.

-¿Tú qué crees? El estúpido capitán sacrificó a más de la mitad de las personas en el barco por querer llegar más rápido, los tontos a cargo de llenar los botes los dejaron ir a la mitad de su capacidad y la imbécil de Rose no pudo hacerle un espacio a Jack para que se salvara, en esa maldita tabla cabían los dos.-

Mis gritos sobresaltaron a Sidney pero se acercó a abrazarme para tratar de consolarme, era tan buena amiga conmigo, desde que la conocí hace tres años supe que tendríamos una hermosa amistad. En un principio no fue fácil nuestra relación debido a sus prejuicios de alquimista contra los dhampir y moroi pero entre más tiempo pasábamos juntas por las investigaciones de Espíritu que ambas liderábamos más nos acercábamos.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, Rose, es sólo una película.-

Mi llanto fue convirtiéndose en leves hipidos hasta que desapareció por completo.

-Ves, ya estás mejor. Ahora veremos una de comedia para que se te pase por completo el mal trago. E iré por más helado, no tardo.-

Me sonrió y salió de la habitación. Decidí ir al baño a echarme algo de agua fría en el rostro, lo fresco del líquido contrastaba y refrescaba mi piel. Escuché la puerta abrirse, vaya que no había tardado, regresé al cuarto y me quedé helada al ver a Adrián frente a mí, desde hacía cuatro días, cuando se enteró de mi embarazo y engaño, que no había sabido nada de él. Se veía nervioso, muy nervioso pero tan increíblemente guapo como siempre.

Sus pantalones ajustados, su camiseta de manga corta remarcando cada milímetro de su bien torneado cuerpo, su cabello desordenado que lo hacía verse natural y perfecto, toda su imagen me hizo sentirme ridícula de pronto, yo iba descalza con un short y blusa de tirantes y mi cabello estaba agarrado en un nada sexy chongo, además mis ojos hinchados y rojos no ayudaban en nada a mi autoestima.

Usé mis brazos como algún tipo de escudo, abrazándome a mí misma como si realmente pudiera esconder el desastre que era detrás de ellos. Adrián se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí y lo que hizo me dejó completamente descolocada. Se tiró de rodillas, tomó mi mano y alzó su rostro para verme a los ojos.

-Rose, lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Mi forma de manejar la situación con Belikov, el haberme ido sin más cuando me confesaste lo que pasó, todo. Sé que no podemos simplemente borrar lo ocurrido y continuar como si nada, diablos, ni siquiera sé si has considerado el volver a estar juntos…-

Dudó un momento con lo último pero movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como sacudiendo una idea que le molestaba, y continuó hablando.

-No voy a mentirte, lo que hiciste me dolió como ninguna otra cosa pero después de pensar me di cuenta que me dolería aún más el perderte sin hacer un último intento. Te amo, Rose, eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará y quiero que sepas que sin importar si es Belikov o soy yo el padre de ese niño que esperas, lo amaré tanto como te amo a ti, ya lo hago, porque tú eres su madre y eso me basta para hacerlo.-

Lágrimas pero de tranquilidad y felicidad se formaban en mis ojos, no podía creer lo afortunada que era de que alguien como Adrián me amara del modo en que lo hacía, me sentía amada.

-Por eso estoy aquí, no es para presionarte, simplemente para decirte que aquí estoy, que soy completamente tuyo y que nada deseo más que poder hacer una vida y formar una familia contigo.-

Sonreí, la calidez en mi pecho, provocada por sus palabras, me llenó por completo. Amaba tanto a ese hombre y estaba segura que ni en un millón de vidas podría merecerlo pero estaba aquí, por y para mí y no me arriesgaría a echarlo a perder una vez más. Me puse también de rodillas enfrente de él y con mi mano libre acaricié su rostro, como prueba extra de que era real.

-Te amo, Adrián, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme?-

Me dio una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

-Lo hice en cuanto me confesaste lo que pasó, sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo. Y tú ¿me perdonas?-

Las lágrimas volvieron a cubrirme y asentí con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, Adrián, estos meses han sido un auténtico infierno yo… yo creí que te había perdido para siempre.-

-Rose, tú jamás vas a perderme, aún si estuviéramos separados, siempre podrías contar conmigo.-

No pude soportar más la distancia y lo besé, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su calor envolviéndome, su cuerpo junto al mío y la seguridad que me daba el estar entre sus brazos. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, pensé en cómo sería si en vez de haber sido él hubiera sido Dimitri quien hubiera venido pero me obligué a desechar ese doloroso pensamiento y a concentrarme en mi presente. Adrián cortó el beso pero no nos separó más que lo necesario para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Quizás no sea el mejor momento y debes tener mil dudas en la cabeza, no tienes que responderme justo ahora y…-

Lo callé con otro beso, más rápido que el anterior y lo rompí esta vez yo para darle la única respuesta que sabía por fin nos daría calma, felicidad y que nos libraría de seguir por el camino de las dudas y los malos entendidos. Dimitri Belikov pasaría a la historia, se quedaría como parte de mi pasado y aunque fuera el padre de mi hijo, para mí sólo sería mi ex mientras que Adrián sería mi esposo.

-Sí, Adrián, me casaré contigo.-


	12. Capítulo 12: Lo aprendí de ti

**POV Dimitri**

Los jardines de La Corte son los más magníficos que alguien podría imaginar, enormes, coloridos y aromáticos. La variedad de flores, árboles y plantas no tiene igual, estar allí era como pertenecer a un sueño, sin embargo, la pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi realidad no me dejaba perderme en ese paraíso. Hacía quince minutos que esperaba bajo la sombra de un enorme cerezo, esa misma mañana, Rose me había enviado una nota pidiendo verme allí y estaba muriéndome de los nervios pues no tenía ni idea de a dónde nos llevaría ese momento.

No habíamos hablado desde que volvió de dónde sea que haya estado con Christian y Lissa, durante ocho días estuve tratando de mantener la distancia para dejarla procesar todo lo que pasaba, ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio, igual que yo; ahora no sólo se trataba de ella y Adrián y yo, había alguien más importante que los tres, un niño por nacer del que deseaba con toda mi alma poder ser padre.

-Hola.-

El saludo de Rose me hizo dar media vuelta y la encontré de pie frente a mí, con el cabello suelto bailando con el viento y su belleza perfecta opacando todo a su alrededor, la amaba tanto que me dolía cada centímetro de separación entre ambos; además había algo diferente en ella, un ligero resplandor en su mirada y una extraña luminiscencia irradiando de su rostro, quería acercarme, tocarla, besarla pero debía recordar que estábamos en un extraño lugar entre el amor y el rechazo. Le di una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de todo, estaba infinitamente agradecido de que por fin haya decidido verme.

-Hola, Rose, luces realmente hermosa.-

Aún con la oscuridad y la poca iluminación de la luna, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Dimitri, tú tampoco te ves mal.-

Quedamos mirándonos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, tal vez unos minutos o unas cuántas vidas. Era como ser presa de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo cazador de los suyos, como si cuando me veía dejara de ser yo para volverme completamente suyo y sólo ahí encontrara mi lugar en el mundo. No lo apostaría pero estaba casi seguro, por la forma en que su respiración se acompasó a la mía, que esos sentimientos de libertad y posesión iban en ambas direcciones. Al final, ella rompió el encanto.

-Bueno, sabes de lo que he venido a hablar… Mira, lo de mi embarazo nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, en especial a mí y…-

Sin pensar lo que iba a hacer, mi boca decidió cobrar vida propia.

-Rose, puedo ser una gran padre, no hay nada que desee más que formar una familia a tu lado, te amo con toda mi alma, jamás dejé de hacerlo. Sé que he cometido muchos y muy graves errores pero te juro que soy mejor y no volveré a fallarte, sólo necesito una oportunidad para…-

-Dimitri, basta, por favor.-

Rose pasó sus manos por su rostro, con gesto de cansancio, y se acercó a mí, podía oler su fragancia, tan dulce, tan suya, tomó mis manos, me vio directo a los ojos y respiró profundo.

-Voy a casarme con Adrián.-

Un vacío pareció abrirse en alguna parte con un imán gigantesco porque, claramente, podía sentir cómo algo oscuro, profundo y frío me jalaba hacia él. Durante más de cuatro años creí haber tenido el corazón destrozado, qué equivocado estuve, en el momento en que Rose me dijo esas palabras fue cuando realmente supe lo que era tener, no sólo el corazón, sino el alma y la vida entera hecho pedazos. Solté la mano de Rose y la sujete con fuerza de ambos brazos.

-No, no puedes, tú no puedes casarte con él.-

La sorpresa por mi reacción invadió su rostro pero no le duró mucho.

-No sólo puedo sino que lo haré.-

-No, no y no, tú me amas a mí.-

Mi voz se escuchó más como un ruego, quería que me lo confirmara, deseaba tener razón.

-Amo a Adrián.-

Y esas palabras mataron lo que quedaba de mis esperanzas, vi con insistencia su cara, sus ojos y sólo me encontré con la demoledora verdad, no me mentía, no era venganza, ella lo amaba y, lo que era peor, lo había elegido a él. Un sabor amargo me llenó la boca, el regusto de la perdida comenzó a cegarme. La solté con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Simplemente te casarás y rezarás porque Ivashkov sea el ganador?-

El gesto de Rose se endureció.

-Por supuesto que no, hay pruebas de ADN. Cuando el bebé nazca sabremos quién de los dos es el padre, si resultas ser tú te aseguro que te lo diré y tendrás el papel que mereces en su vida, si es que así lo quieres, yo jamás le quitaría a mi hijo el derecho de conocer sus orígenes, sé, por experiencia propia, la falta que hace tener alguien a quien llamar "papá"-

Me calmó un poco su respuesta pero el dolor continuaba presionando contra mí.

-Es curioso, esa noche en que tal vez dimos vida al niño que llevas en el vientre pude jurar que me amabas.-

Los ojos de Rose me taladraron, lo entendía, ella había venido en persona a decirme su decisión y a confirmarme que podría llegar a ser padre dentro de poco, a ofrendarme una pipa de paz y yo sólo la estaba tratando de sacar un poco de todo el veneno que había estado acumulando por culpa de mis malas decisiones.

-El amor se desvanece, el mío lo ha hecho.-

Una sonrisa psicótica se escapó de mis labios, así como había sabido que decía la verdad sobre que amaba a Adrián, en ese preciso momento podía leer a la perfección la mentira en esas palabras, tal vez porque yo había mentido de la misma manera cuando la abandoné. Ella me seguía amando, tal vez más que a Adrián, pero no era capaz de perdonarme.

-¿Así que este será el final para nosotros? Sé que mientes, aún me amas, puedes también amarlo a él pero no es yo y, tarde o temprano, eso va a pesarte ¿Olvidarás el amor que nos tenemos, simplemente ignorarás lo que sentimos y te irás con él aun cuando sabes que nunca podrás olvidarme y que siempre seré una sombra en su vida?-

Dudó por unos segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, por un instante creí que tal vez podría hacerla cambiar de opinión pero fue eso, sólo un instante.

-Sí, a pesar de todo, me casaré con Adrián y a ti te dejaré donde perteneces, en el pasado.-

-¿Por qué?-

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, me dio una dolorosa sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla.

-Porque lo aprendí de ti.-

Y sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, dejándome el dolor de sus palabras sobre la piel, se fue sin volver a mirar atrás.


	13. Capítulo 13: Todo no fue suficiente

**POV Rose**

-Sólo para aclarar, si dejas que me caiga, hay cierta ubicación de cierto establecimiento que podría pasar a ser del conocimiento de Tatiana.-

La risa del Viejo me hizo sonreír y relajarme un poco aunque no lo suficiente como para aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo. Era el momento, por fin, llegamos a las puertas de la iglesia, Lissa, Mía y Jill las abrieron e iniciaron su camino en medio de las repletas filas de asistentes. La música nupcial inició y todos se pusieron de pie a la espera de que llegara a mi destino, miré al fondo y lo vi, Adrián en su inmaculado smoking blanco, lucía hermoso, angelical, perfecto. Solté una gran bocanada de aire, quién sabe cuánto llevaba sin respirar con normalidad.

Habían sido meses llenos de ansiedad y locura, en cuanto hicimos el anuncio de nuestra boda, la reina Tatiana quiso hacerse cargo hasta del último detalle y en el momento en que se enteró de mi embarazo decidió que era primordial hacer todo lo más pronto posible. Lissa y ella fueron responsables de la decoración y la comida para la recepción, demasiado elegantes para mi gusto, de los invitados, cientos de personas que ni siquiera conocía pero que pertenecían a la elite. Las únicas cosas en este evento que fueron mi completa elección fueron las damas de honor, mi vestido que ni loca hubiera sido blanco, elegí uno rojo con corset hasta la cintura y una larga y ampona falda de pliegues verticales estilo princesa y en vez de velo una corona de flores sobre mi cabello suelto, y, por supuesto, mi mejor elección que fue el novio. Me veía realmente espectacular, mi pequeña panza de cuatro meses ni siquiera se notaba.

-Tranquila, Rose, eres una Mazur y los Mazur jamás caemos.-

El Viejo miró hacia dónde se encontraba Adrián.

-Aunque a veces podemos llegar a tropezar.-

-Viejo, no comiences justo ahora.-

Al contrario que a Tatiana, al Viejo no le gustó tanto la noticia de mi boda con Adrián, al principio no entendía por qué pero un día se armó de valor y me confesó que creía que era un error que me casara justo en esos momentos con Adrián, que si era por el bebé que no me sintiera obligada pues él se encargaría de que nada nos hiciera falta. Traté de explicarle que no era por eso pero él me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron dudar por semanas. Él sabía todo, absolutamente todo, lo de Adrián, lo de Dimitri, todo, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme su capacidad de omnipresencia. En resumidas cuentas, me dijo que esta boda era el último desesperado intento de Adrián por asegurarse de que nunca me iría y también mío de olvidar a Dimitri porque de no ser así hace tiempo que habríamos considerado la posibilidad de casarnos. Tal vez tuviera razón pero una parte de mí en verdad quería casarse con Adrián porque lo amaba, lo malo era que aún no sabía si esa era la mayor parte.

-Como quieras, sólo recuerda que no es muy tarde, puedes cambiar de opinión, es más, si requieres ayuda para huir, tengo un helicóptero esperando justo afuera.-

Negué con la cabeza aunque una vocecita pequeña y frágil en mi cabeza gritaba que lo hiciera.

-No lo haré, me casaré con Adrián, puedes guardar silencio y llevarme hasta el altar o dejarme ir sola para que puedas quedarte aquí parloteando todo tu descontento.-

Suspiró con frustración, se irguió completamente y comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado. Mis tacones se hundieron en la alfombra, percibí las sonrisas de algunos y los murmullos de casi todos mientras pasaba a su lado, mis ojos se fijaron en lo único importante, Adrián, me sonreía, me esperaba, podía hacerlo, lo deseaba, todo estaría bien. Llegué frente a mi novio, el Viejo le dijo algo sobre hacerme feliz o sufrir las consecuencias y puso mi mano sobre la de Adrián. Apenas lo toqué mi cuerpo se estremeció y un sentimiento extraño empezó a crecer en mi interior, felicidad mezclada con tristeza.

El sacerdote inició con la ceremonia, no presté la menor atención a sus palabras. Mi mente volaba entre recuerdos. La primera vez que lo vi y lo poderoso e imponente que me pareció, las ocasiones en que me protegió, los entrenamientos, el dolor de saber que no debíamos estar juntos, el sentirme viva y segura en su compañía, cómo todo mejoraba, yo mejoraba, gracias a él, los besos robados, las caricias, entendernos con un simple gesto, la certeza de saber que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, un amor absoluto, un amor intenso, profundo, que nos fundía en uno solo, un amor fuerte e imparable, un amor irrevocable. El rostro de mi Dios ruso mirándome con amor. ¿Dios ruso? No. Pestañeé varias veces, la voz de Adrián me llevó de regreso.

-¿Estás bien?-

¿Cómo podría responder a esa pregunta? ¿Lo estaba?

-Adrián, yo…-

-¡Roza!-

Giré tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio, no había sido un grito pero su voz resonó en mis oídos con tanta claridad y fuerza que bien pudo traer cuatro bocinas y un megáfono. Dimitri llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a nosotros. El silencio se hizo denso y pesado.

-No hagas esto, por favor. Te amo y sé que también me amas, más que a nadie, más que a él.-

Miré de reojo a Adrián, no hizo nada, sólo estaba de pie y mirándome como diciendo que era mi decisión. Volví a ver a Dimitri, más recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Él diciendo que no me amaba, él alejándose de mí de la manera más cobarde posible y enviándome una invitación para su boda, él casándose con una mujer a la que no amaba sólo para dejarme en claro que no teníamos posibilidad alguna, él arrepintiéndose cada día por su decisión pero jamás buscando revertirla. Adrián consolándome, Adrián mostrándome un mundo nuevo y mejor, Adrián siendo mi mejor amigo y cómplice, Adrián llenando de paz, luz y amor aquello que Dimitri había dejado repleto de sombras, Adrián nunca exigiendo nada y siempre dando todo, Adrián con miedo de perderme pero sin reparos en dejarme libre, Adrián enseñándome día con día otra clase de amor, el amor paciente, dedicado, honesto y valiente. En realidad, no había mucho que pensar.

-Dimitri, será mejor que te vayas, ya me has quitado suficiente, por favor, no arruines esto también.-

-Roza…-

-Basta ya, Guardián Belikov, está completamente fuera de lugar, sáquenlo de aquí.-

Tras la orden de Tatiana, varios Guardianes se apresuraron a llevar a Dimitri fuera de la iglesia, entre ellos mi madre. Mientras lo veía alejarse, sentía un dolor inexplicablemente hondo en mi alma, el dolor que sólo podría atribuirse a la pérdida del ser amado pero a Dimitri ya lo había dado por perdido hace mucho así que era algo que sabía manejar. Regresé a mi lugar, frente a Adrián, dispuesta a terminar con la boda pero él tomó mi mano y nos llevó hasta una parte de la iglesia oculta del resto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Mi sorpresa fue enorme.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo?-

Me mordí el labio inferior y dudé por unos instantes.

-Porque… porque… porque esa era la mejor decisión.-

Adrián dejó de mirarme, su rostro se convirtió en uno de tristeza y sufrimiento. Algo no encajaba, esa respuesta no era la que me esperaba. Debía estar feliz, nos casaríamos, sería suya y sólo suya por siempre y para siempre, eso era lo que él quería, lo que siempre había querido ¿cierto?

-Adrián ¿qué pasa?-

Se acercó a mí, acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos y me miró con dolor.

-Cuando conocí supe que mi corazón ya no me pertenecía, te vi con esa actitud de rebelde y sacrificada y con todos tus claroscuros, una besada por las sombras aferrada a buscar la luz para todos quienes le importaban y nada deseé más que formar parte de ese grupo tan exclusivo. Después pasó lo de Spokane, lo de San Vladimir y lo del idiota ruso de allí afuera. Te vi reír, te vi llorar, te vi feliz y te vi sufriendo, te vi proclamándote la diosa de todos y te vi creyéndote la peor escoria, luchaste, ganaste, fracasaste pero jamás te diste por vencida. Pasara lo que pasara siempre encontrabas la manera de salir adelante, te he conocido por unos cuantos años pero he presenciado lo mejor y lo peor de ti, te he amado cada segundo y mucho antes de que tú siquiera supieras que yo existía.-

Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, esta no era una declaración de amor normal, esto estaba mal, las cosas se estaban yendo a una dirección que no me gustaba para nada. Los ojos de Adrián se humedecieron, intenté hablar pero puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Cuando decidiste darme una oportunidad fue el mejor y el peor día de mi vida, el mejor porque pude tocar con las manos el mayor sueño que había tenido y el peor porque supe que tenía el tiempo contado. He sido tan feliz todos estos años que llegué incluso a pensar que esa dicha podría durar más, algo así como para siempre pero sólo me engañaba a mí mismo.-

Alejé con suavidad su mano de mi cara y fui yo quien tomó su rostro para que me prestara completa atención.

-No, no es así, esto durará para siempre, yo...-

-Te amo, te amo y te amo tanto que no soy capaz de ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para permitirnos continuar.-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no serás egoísta, casarme contigo es lo que quiero, quiero estar contigo, te quiero a ti.-

-Pero quererlo no es suficiente, todo lo que hemos vivido, el amor que nos tenemos, nada de eso es suficiente. Rose, si hacemos esto, sé que seríamos felices, muy felices, sin embargo, tú jamás lo serías tanto como si estuvieras con él y no podría pasar mi vida a tu lado sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de darte lo que en verdad necesitabas pero que por egoísmo te lo arrebaté, que por conservarte a mi lado dejé que renunciaras a lo que realmente amas.-

-No es verdad, yo te amo y te elijo a ti, eso es lo importante.-

-Es lo importante ahora pero no en cinco años ni en veinte. Siempre supe que ocupaba el segundo lugar en tu vida y que en cuanto él apareciera lo comprobaría. A mí me amas porque aprendiste a hacerlo y me eliges porque soy la opción segura mientras que a él lo amas simplemente porque así es cómo debe ser, porque todo dentro de ti te grita que es lo correcto y porque llegó tan profundo en tu alma que ni siquiera logras comprender cómo pasó. Él te lastimó de una forma cruel y miserable pero lo hizo porque creyó que era lo mejor para ti, no lo justifico y jamás lo haré, lo odio por lo que te hizo y lo odio por lo que continúa haciéndote pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigue siendo el indicado para ti, un ciego podría verlo. Sé que me amas, jamás lo he dudado y creí que ese amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para formar una familia juntos pero al final del día, cuando estuvimos frente al altar sólo pudiste pensar en las razones por las que amas a Dimitri Belikov. Las palabras pueden mentir, los gestos pueden engañar pero tu aura siempre te delatará, conmigo es rosa y calmada, con él es roja e intensa tal y como la verdadera Rose.-

Sentí el sabor salado de las lágrimas sobre mis labios, Adrián me estaba dejando, podía pintarlo como le diera la gana pero así era. Vestida de novia, con un embarazo medio avanzado y los sentimientos a flor de piel mientras mi novio estaba terminando conmigo, era demasiado.

-Me estás abandonando.-

-No, claro que no, te estoy dando lo que necesitas. La oportunidad de recuperar la vida que siempre quisiste con el hombre al que siempre has amado. Escúchalo, perdónalo, tómate tu tiempo e intenta rehacer lo que tenían porque era increíble, era algo que todos quisiéramos tener, un amor por el que cualquiera mataría, un amor que quisiera experimentar. No te abandono, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y para él o ella.-

Puso sus manos sobre mi vientre y lo acarició con ternura.

-Sin importar nada, pequeña dhampir, siempre me tendrán.-

Me abrazó y dio un beso en la frente, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir para dar por finalizada la ceremonia incompleta de un matrimonio que jamás vería la luz.

-Gracias.-

Mi voz salió como un sollozo quebradizo, me destrozaba la situación, una vez más perdía a un hombre que amaba pero la tranquilidad en el fondo de mi alma me indicó que era lo correcto, una vez más, Adrián había comprendido, mucho antes que yo, lo que necesitaba y me lo había dado aún a costa de sus propios deseos.

-No tienes porqué agradecer, no sólo lo hago por ti. Si me caso contigo hoy, no podría conocer a quien me ame como realmente necesito que me amen el día de mañana.-

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, y aunque permanecía de espaldas a mí,sabía por su tono que él también estaba llorando.

-La encontrarás, estoy segura.-

-Por supuesto que sí, con esta imagen de galán y la trágica historia de que mi novia rompió conmigo el día de la boda para irse con su ex, habrán muchas chicas dispuestas a consolarme. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay una reina y doscientos invitados a los que debo mandar a comer antes de que decidan cortar mi atractiva cabeza.-

Sacudí la cabeza, nunca cambiaría, hasta en la peores situaciones tenía que sacar a relucir su arrogancia. En cuanto desapareció, mi llanto aumentó, no tenía idea de qué haría a continuación, sólo sabía una cosa. Extrañaría a Adrián pero tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.

* * *

 ***Más vale tarde que nunca, a un capítulo del final (o dos si enloquezco). Espero les guste y perdón por haber tardado tanto pero este capítulo me dio muchos dolores de cabeza. Odio haberlos separado así es como debía ser. Los quiero y los leo en los comentarios. Saludos.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Odio amarte

" _Me pasan tantas cosas juntas_ _  
_ _que se me parte la razón,_ _  
_ _en mi cabeza yo te odio,_ _  
_ _y mi corazón, mi corazón está con vos."_

 _Cosas que odio de vos, Floricienta._

* * *

 **POV Rose**

Los cambios no suelen agradarle a todo el mundo, de hecho, a casi nadie le hace gracia que de un momento a otro su vida tomé un rumbo diferente, sin embargo, para los Guardianes los cambios son ventanas de oportunidad. Cuando tenía diez años y mi entrenamiento en San Vladimir comenzó a intensificarse, la primer cosa que me enseñaron fue la volubilidad de la vida.

Nada permanece igual nunca, todos estamos parados sobre una especie de superficie giratoria que no para de moverse aun cuando creas que has permanecido demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, lo que parece rara vez es lo que es. No existen guiones ni instrucciones que vengan incorporadas junto con nosotros cuando llegamos a este mundo así que es nuestro deber ir recorriendo la senda y descubrir nuestro objetivo vital, usualmente hacemos una mientras nos partimos la cabeza por realizar la otra o viceversa y es que resulta que no somos perfectos ninguno de nosotros.

Moroi, humano, dhampir, todos compartimos características: somos insensatos, contradictorios, tenemos sentimientos que tratamos, en vano, de racionalizar y padecemos del mismo mal: La palabra "yo", y es que "yo debo, yo puedo, yo quiero, yo tengo que, yo no, yo, yo, yo", creemos que todo gira a nuestro alrededor, de no ser por un tal Galileo, probablemente seguiríamos pensando que el sol también lo hace, el egoísmo intrínseco dentro de nosotros es tan grande que el dios en el que cree la mayoría tiene nuestra apariencia, ¿por qué no puede ser un dinosaurio o una lagartija o sólo una masa de energía amorfa y super poderosa? Simplemente porque no podemos manejar la idea de que nuestro creador, si es que existe, pueda ser superior y diferente. Después de todo, somos la raza superior, el resultado de millones de años de evolución genética, lo mejor de lo mejor, sólo nosotros podemos salvar o destruir nuestro planeta ¿cierto?

Y está bien ser egoísta en ocasiones, el instinto de conservación nos indica que lo primero en lo que debemos de pensar es en nuestra supervivencia tanto como especie como individual pero somos estúpidos y usamos esa excusa para ponernos barreras que nos "protejan" del dolor, para alejar a las personas y que no consigan conocernos lo suficiente como para lastimarnos, para justificar las medidas extremas que tomamos para evitar enfrentarnos a nuestros peores miedos o, en el caso que pareciera más generoso, para envolvernos en un disfraz de superhéroe que nos coloque una diana en el cuello con el lema "sacrifícame por el bien mayor" o "sufriré y pagaré lo que sea con tal de proteger a quienes amo"

Pero ¿quién le pidió a aquéllos estúpidos que se sacrifiquen por los demás? Su ego y su estupidez. Dimitri fue egoísta y estúpido cuando me dejó, no pensaba en mí realmente porque de haberlo hecho aunque sea por un segundo se habría dado cuenta de que yo era lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propios riesgos y decisiones; él pensaba en que tenía que ser el héroe del año porque siempre lo había sido, porque era lo más cercano a un Dios entre los simples mortales y se olvidó que otro rasgo muy importante y muy humano también estaba dentro de él.

El amor y la capacidad de aferrarse a él con la que parece que nuestra alma viene incluida, si hay algo que puede sobrepasar todo lo otro es precisamente esto. No hay dolor mayor que perder al ser amado, mentira, sí lo hay, perderlo por haber tomado malas decisiones es mucho peor. Mentiría si dijera que no amo a Dimitri Belikov pero también estaría mintiendo si digo que estoy lista para volver con él. La razón me dice que lo que hizo es, hasta cierto punto, comprensible y que tal vez, de haber estado en su lugar, pude haber actuado de la misma forma pero también me advierte que el que abandona una vez, con la facilidad con la que él me dejó, bien puede desaparecer de nuevo sin mayor complicación. El corazón me late fuerte y me duele cada segundo, desde el día de la no boda no deja de reprocharme que no ceda ante sus deseos, quiere a Dimitri, quiere a su Dios ruso aunque la herida que le provocó aún no termina de cerrarse, probablemente jamás lo haga.

Sé que terminaré por ceder, la adaptabilidad que mi entrenamiento me enseñó, no pelear contra marea, adaptarte a la situación y a las nuevas necesidades, cambiar o morir, me dice que debo dejar de dar vueltas a lo mismo, sea como sea, él volvió, me ama y a pesar de estos meses en los que lo he mantenido alejado y he sido más fría que un iceberg no se ha rendido ni ha dejado de demostrarme su amor con hechos además de palabras.

Se ha mantenido firme, ha sido paciente, tierno y se ha acoplado a mi ritmo. Realmente no hemos vuelto a hablar de "nosotros" pues sabe que tengo demasiado que procesar, en especial con siete meses de embarazo, cada vez que lo veo me doy cuenta que se muere por sacar el tema pero que se muerde la lengua para no incomodarme, hemos vuelto a ser amigos, o algo así, la camaradería que existía entre nosotros cuando éramos sólo maestro-alumna volvió y más fuerte que nunca, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba la primera vez que le sonreí como en aquéllos tiempos sin esfuerzo alguno, sin siquiera pensarlo, porque fue una sonrisa genuina de esas que pensé que había agotado de por vida.

Amo cuando me mira y se le ilumina el rostro, amo cuando mira mi vientre y se le ilumina la vida, amo cuando caminamos juntos y me rodea con un brazo para asegurarse que esté completamente a salvo, amo cuando me sonríe sólo a mí, amo cuando me llama Roza porque con esa simple palabra me dice miles de cosas más, amo la calma con la que se ha tomado todo porque quiere decir que está dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta, amo que me espíe mientras cree que duermo y que susurre cosas como "nunca volveré a irme, voy a cuidar de ambos y a ser el mejor padre sin importar si mi sangre corre por tus venas", amo su honestidad a todo lo que le pregunto, hasta cuando lo cuestioné sobre su tiempo con Tasha, y amo que jamás haya logrado olvidarme, esa es la parte egoísta en mí.

Y aquí la contradicción, odio que haya vuelto después de tanto tiempo, odio que me haya venido a pedir perdón como si simplemente hubiera olvidado nuestro aniversario, odio que se casara con ella, odio que se acostara con ella, odio que ni siquiera pueda odiarlo por eso porque sólo fue una vez y no significó nada para él, odio que se me corte la respiración cuando huelo su aftershave, odio tener que controlar mis hormonas cuando lo tengo demasiado cerca, odio no habérmelo llevado a la cama todo este tiempo porque debo recordar ir paso a paso, odio que Abe ya lo traté como su yerno, hello viejo que yo aún no digo mi decisión final, dame el derecho de una espera con incertidumbre ¿no?, odio su voz, bueno amo su voz y por eso la odio, odio todo de él porque amo todo de él y odio sus imperfecciones porque son las mismas que veo cuando estoy frente a un espejo, dos caras de una misma moneda eso es lo que somos.

-Te encontré, por fin, Lissa, Christian y yo te hemos buscado por toda la corte.-

Volteé a mirarlo, los rayos de la luna hacen brillar su cabello y su semblante, luce como los galanes de esas jodidas historias de vaqueros que le gusta leer. Ah cierto, odio esas historia y todo lo western, eso sí que lo odio y sin una sola pizca de afecto.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

Un suspiro largo se escapa de mí.

-Recogiendo algunas rosas para el florero de mi habitación y pensando…-

Su ceño se frunce y da unos pasos en mi dirección. Odio su ceño fruncido, quiero besarlo justo donde se forma esa sexy arruga de duda.

-¿Pensando sobre qué?-

Otro suspiro de mi parte, supongo que debo decirle la verdad.

-Sobre lo mucho que odio amarte tanto, camarada.-

Su ceño se convierte en gesto de asombro, se ve muy gracioso cuando se sorprende.

-¿Cómo?-

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ya se lo dije pero ni crea que lo repetiré.

-Nada, olvídalo, sólo…-

Me agaché para cortar otra rosa cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en el abdomen que me hizo tirar las flores que tenía en las manos y agacharme un poco mientras sostenía mi abultado estómago. Dimitri se acercó corriendo y me tomó por la cintura mientras yo trataba de regular mi respiración.

-Roza ¿qué pasó?-

Me tranquilicé un poco y me incorporé lo más que pude.

\- Nada, no te preocupes, ya se me pasó, tal vez fue sólo un estirón al agacharme, estoy bi… ayyy.-

Volví a doblarme del dolor y esta vez sentí cómo algo escurría por mi entrepierna pero era imposible, apenas tenía siete meses. Dimitri me tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia La Corte.

-Tranquila, Roza, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.-

Quería decirle que sí que lo estaría pero me estaba demasiado dolorida y preocupada como para siquiera hilar una oración. Mi bebé, tenía todo preparado para él o ella, su habitación, su familia vuelta loca por conocerlo, sólo hacía falta saber quién era su padre aunque sabía que ambos siempre lo verían como un hijo, no podía pasarle nada, a él no, cerré los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas pedí a quién sea que pudiera escucharme que él no pagara los pecados y las malas decisiones de los egoístas, estúpidos e imperfectos adultos.


End file.
